


HighSchool Hell (discontinued)

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Relationships, Cussing, Dukexiety - Freeform, Highschool AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Royalty, Thomas Sanders References, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: Virgil is a new kid at Sanders High and on his first day, he meets Remus and Remus soon falls for him but what will happen later in the story? Read and find out :)they are both in junior year
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Virgil's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of cussing?

Beep beep beep! 

Virgil woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock, he sighed then sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. ‘New day, new school’ he thought as he walked to his closet and grabbed his clothes. He changed into a black MCR shirt, his signature hoodie ( black hoodie with purple patches), faded black jeans, dull purple platform boots, and a black beanie. Virgil walked to his mirror and put in his earrings, a septum piercing, three (3) piercings on his earlobe (each side), and then his eyebrow piercing. He then put on his black eyeshadow under his eyes to mask the big eye bags under his eyes.

After he got ready he grabbed his food and walked out of his dorm eating his toast. Virgil sighed and held the toast in his mouth as he put on his headphones and played some music. He munched on the toast and soon finished it. ‘I’m surprised I already have my dorm’ he thought ‘well I mean I wasn't here for about a week so that kinda makes sense that they have it now’ Virgil said as he kept his head down. 

\------------

Remus woke up to his alarm and he jolted up and jumped out of bed, he smiled and he then grabbed his clothes from his closet in a rush, well not rush because he could care less if he was late to class but since he was on the football team he rushed to get ready. He pulled on some ripped jeans, a cropped green hoodie, and black boots. He fixed his hair just a bit but just left it, he then grabbed a protein bar and ate it. He ran out of his dorm and pulled on his Varsity jacket. 

As Remus ran he ran into a smaller student, he huffed then fell to the ground and rubbed his back. Virgil squeaked then fell to the ground as well. Virgil groaned then rubbed his boots then looked up as the taller male stood up. Remus chuckled “Sorry bout that kid, didn’t see ya there” Remus teased. Virgil rolled his eyes and stood up brushing off his hoodie “for one I’m not a kid I’m 19. Second, tease me about my height again I’ll kick you so hard in your dick that you won't be able to walk for a month” Virgil hissed then crossed his arms. 

Remus smirked then crossed his arms “sure you will, anyway I'm Remus. And you are?” He asked, ignoring what Virgil had just said. Virgil huffed then put his hands in his hoodie pockets “Just call me V” he mumbled then picked up his headphones that fell off his head. He sighed then put them back on. “Huh, I’ve never seen you before here. I know almost everyone in the school so you are definitely new-- you’re new right?” Remus asked 

Virgil sighed then nodded and walked down the hall, he then pulled out a piece of paper and he then blinked twice as it got snatched out of his hands. “What the hell?!” Virgil hissed “Oh hush Spider bite, I’m just looking at your schedule.” Remus said as he then raised an eyebrow “huh you have the same schedule as me” Remus smiled then looked at him then gave the paper back to Virgil. 

“Oh yay,” Virgil said sarcastically as he folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket again. He then looked around but then felt a tug, he looked up then saw Remus leading him “cmon the bell is gonna ring soon, I don’t wanna be late and miss my chance to be in the game” Remus said as he led Virgil to class. 

A few minutes later they made it into class, just as the bell rang. Remus nudged Virgil to the teachers’ desk. Virgil squeaked but reluctantly went to the teacher “Um I’m here?” Virgil mumbled to the teacher “Ah Vir- oh V. sorry about that. Just go pick a seat. I'm not too strict on seating charts” the teacher said. Virgil nodded then looked around and shuffled over to the back and in the corner. 

Once class began the teacher, Mrs. M, gave him his work for the week that he missed along with the work for today. Virgil sighed but just started working on the work looking up some of the answers, luckily for him he liked History. An hour later class ended. Virgil huffed then put the work in a folder then packed his stuff up and looked around then saw Remus walking to him ‘oh great’ he thought then rolled his eyes and walked away “Oh c'mon V I'm not that bad!” Remus said to him then pouted “yeah yeah whatever” he said as he looked at him ‘oh he looks cute-’ Virgil thought as his face went a light pink. Virgil looked away and shook his head, Remus chuckled and patted his head “what, see somethin’ you like?” he teased. Virgil turned redder and huffed “shut up” 

Time skip after school--

Virgil was leaning against the wall of the school playing on his phone, he wanted to go to Remus’s Practice buuuut his anxiety was getting in the way. Virgil then sighed and walked to the field and looked around then saw a few people in the stands, he nodded a bit then walked up to the stands and sat down in the front and watched the practice. He learned that Remus’s number was 24. Virgil smiled a bit as he watched Remus run around the field.

It was 8 o'clock when practice ended, Virgil yawned and got up then got tackled by a taller man, the taller man, who turned out to be Remus, chuckled. “Remus, I swear to god!” Virgil huffed then struggled to get up but it didn’t work. “Ugh you suck” Remus chuckled then picked him up bridal style “heh, suck dick,” Remus said. Virgil groaned “seriously?” Virgil said with an unamused face. “Yep!” Remus said with a smile, Virgil rolled his eyes but blushed a bit because he thought he looked cute when he smiled. 

Remus put Virgil down then pat his head “want me to take you to your dorm?” Remus asked as he tilted his head “I mean sure? You don’t have to but I guess you could” Virgil said as he shrugged. Remus nodded “alrighty then! Onward!” Remus giggled then walked back into the building and walked with Virgil to his dorm.

A few minutes later they made it to Virgil’s dorm, Virgil got out his keys and unlocked it, and smiled a bit “thanks Remus, also you did good in your practice. I hope to see it soon” he said before going into his dorm and closing the door. 

Remus smiled and his face went bright red, he then giggled and walked to his dorm ‘oh my god! He is so nice- I love him already- this is gonna be difficult for him to realize that I like him-’ Remus thought then went into his dorm and took a shower then went to bed.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets detention along with Remus and stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of Drinking and Smoking

About a week later in class Virgil may or may not have gotten detention by calling out one of his teachers for their bullshit. So Virgil was sitting in detention playing on his phone “this is so stupid” he grumbled then turned his head to the door when he heard someone walk in. It was Remus. Virgil huffed then looked back at his phone. 

“DuDe!! How are you here?? What did you do? Aren't you like laid back or somethin?''Remus asked as he sat next to him with nothing but shock on his face. “One, I’m in here because I called a teacher out for being an ass. Two, yes I am laid back but if you get on my bad side then I will snap at you” Virgil said as he rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.

“Damn I wish I was there to see that, bet you looked so hot while doing that” Remus teased as he winked. Virgil blushed and looked at him “huh??” Virgil said as he raised an eyebrow “me? Hot? Ha! That's a good one. Good joke” Virgil deadpanned and opened up Tumblr and scrolled through it. Remus huffed then scooted closer “you really shouldn’t talk bad about yourself, but then again I do it too so I can’t really talk” Remus shrugged. “Yeah yeah, whatever dad” Virgil exaggerated as he looked at him. “Daddy actually” Remus chuckled 

Virgil went bright red and he looked away and shook his head “for the love of MCR Remus, sToP!” he groaned then looked back at the taller male, his face as red as a tomato. Remus smiled then placed his finger under Virgil’s chin and tilted it up so that Virgil could properly look at him. Virgil blushed more and he held his breath “you’re cute when flustered V” Remus said as he then let go of him and chuckled “So! How long are you going to be in here?” he asked. Virgil huffed and looked away as his face turned redder “all day” he huffed “ooo same here! Wanna skip it!” Remus asked, “I uh- I mean sure?” Virgil said as he got up and rubbed his ankle then stood up straight (gay). “Hell yeah, let's go to my dorm!” Remus said as he grabbed Virgil’s hand and ran off to his dorm.

For the rest of the day, Remus and Virgil played around, may or may not have drank, and may have gotten away with smoking in the dorm. Overall it was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short-


	3. Virgil's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a panic attack in the hall and Remus finds out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part about abuse so be warned

Remus and Virgil were walking down the halls when Remus saw Roman, Patton, and Logan “oh look the popular assholes” Remus huffed “what do you mean? They look fine to me- wait no nevermind too much happiness” Virgil cringed “yeah I know, it's horrible” Remus huffed and crossed his arms. 

Roman looked over at Remus then glared at him “oh look who it is, the loser of the family” Roman snickered “oh look its the egotistical, insecure, Heather Chandler'' Remus snapped. Roman growled and he walked up to him and grabbed his shirt “You are such an ass you know that?” Roman said sharply 

Remus laughed and kneed him in the chest, due to his long legs. Roman grunted and stumbled back, letting go of Remus’s shirt “ugh you ASS!” Roman yelled as he rubbed his chest. Patton ran over to Roman and held his arm “you okay Ro?” Patton asked “I’m fine padre,” Roman reassured. 

Remus rolled his eyes and looked back to Virgil then to Roman and snickered, he turned back to Virgil and whispered something. Virgil listened then chuckled “pfft he does,” He said as he looked back to Roman with a smile. “Heather, Heather, and Heather. Roman is definitely Heather Chandler, the light blue one is Heather Mcnamara, and The dark blue one is Heather Duke I'm guessing” Virgil pointed out 

Roman looked up and glared at Virgil and walked up to him, now towering over him. “What did you just say?” Roman snapped, Virgil looked at him not even flinching “I said You are Heather Chandler, The light blue kid is Heather Macnamara, and the dark blue one is Heather Duke. now stop being an ass and move out of the way and let Remus and I get to class” he said as he looked up at him with an unamused look. 

Roman growled then stepped closer and Virgil had a small flash of fear as he saw his dad in Roman’s place for a split second. Virgil stepped back into Remus and his breath hitched ‘no no no he’s not there, he's not at my school. He’s. not. Here.’ Virgil thought as he closed his eyes then opened them again “Aw is the little emo scared?” Roman said as he then held his jacket and pulled him close and glared down at him “good” Virgil’s ear tuned out Roman’s voice and his brain resaid it as his fathers’ voice. Virgil immediately went into Fight or Flight. He pushed Roman off and as his breathing became uneven. “Don’t fucking touch me” Virgil said shakily 

Remus’s eyes were wide, he then looked at Roman to Virgil “What the hell did you do Roman?!” he said as he walked behind Virgil and rubbed his shoulder softly trying to calm him down. “I didn’t do anything! He’s just a little pussy” Roman said as he stepped closer to the two of them. Logan sighed then fixed his tie and he saw Virgil hyperventilating. “Guys step away from him,” Logan said as he walked over and motioned both Roman and Remus to move away from Virgil. 

Virgil stumbled and he looked around frantically “Hey, can you look at me?” Logan asked as he stayed a few steps away from him. Virgil looked at him with glossy eyes “Okay, think of 5 things you see.” Virgil nodded and he looked around then stepped back a bit “think of 4 things you can feel.” Logan said as he fixed his glasses. Virgil closed his eyes then took a deep breath and he nodded a bit “now 3 things you can hear” Logan said. Virgil’s breath slowed down a little and he nodded once again. “Now think of 2 things you can smell” Virgil sighed then opened his eyes and shook his hands “now think of 1 thing you can taste. Virgil nodded then stepped back to Remus and wrapped his arms around himself. “Thanks, I guess” Virgil mumbled 

“You’re welcome. I’ve dealt with panic attacks and that seems to help so it was only fair to use it with you and it seems it worked so if you excuse us we will be going to class.” Logan said as he then faced Roman “let’s go before the bell rings” Logan said as he turned back around and walked. Roman huffed then walked after him along with Patton

Remus looked down at Virgil and rubbed his shoulder “You okay Spider Bite?” Remus asked as he walked to stand infront of him, he crouched down and leveled with Virgil “I-I’m fine so let's just go okay? I’ll- I’ll tell you later” Virgil said as he shrugged Remus’s hands off his shoulders and walked to his class 

-Time Skip to after class and Virgil is in Remus’s dorm- 

Remus looked at Virgil then frowned a little “can you tell me now? Why you had a panic attack in the hall earlier that is” Remus asked “I um y-yeah but um it's a long story” Virgil mumbled as he looked at him “it’s okay I can listen. But if you really don’t want to then you don’t have to” Remus said as he placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

Virgil sighed “no no it's fine just please don't interrupt while I talk alright?” he asked as he rubbed his arm. “Okay, I won't,” Remus said as he sat back and waited for Virgil. 

Virgil sighed then closed his eyes and fiddled with his hands 

_In the Past_ 

“Virgil Anderson! Get your ass down here!” Virgil's’ father, William, yelled. Virgil flinched and went downstairs and shuffled to his father “yes father?” he asked as he looked down. William slapped him “Look at me when you talk to me” He snapped “y-yes sir” Virgil mumbled then looked up at him “Now tell me why you skipped school yesterday. And you better not lie,” he said as he raised his hand “I-I was stressed so I skipped,” Virgil said as he looked away. Willam slapped him hard “You are not fucking stressed, you have NO REASON TO BE STRESSED” William shouted 

Virgil teared up as he stumbled back “I’m s-sorry sir” Virgil said as he rubbed his face. William stepped closer to him as Virgil stepped back “Aw is someone scared?” William smiled evilly “good,” he said as he then slapped Virgil and did everything bad to him imaginable. 

By the end of the day, Virgil was on the floor bleeding and crying.

_Present_ 

Virgil wiped his eyes and looked at the floor, he then looked at Remus “so yeah that's why I panicked.” Virgil sighed. Remus was shaking with anger and rage. Roman triggered Virgil’s past, AND Virgil’s father was abusive. Oh, he was not going to have Roman anywhere near Virgil if he was going to keep triggering him. 

Virgil rubbed his wrists then scratched at them “I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything..” Virgil mumbled then squeaked when he felt strong arms around him “R-Remus? What are you doing?” He asked “Hugging you, now calm down and let me cuddle you alright? We can watch a movie if necessary” Remus said as he held him close and rubbed his back. 

“O-okay, Can we watch Nightmare Before Christmas?” Virgil asked “Of course we can,” Remus said as he grabbed the remote and turned on Nightmare Before Christmas and watched it with Virgil.

That night was the night where Virgil realized that he liked Remus.


	4. Logan's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has PTSD from a car accident that happened years ago, Roman triggers this flashback. at school, Logan breaks down and Virgil helps him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks and Logan's parents' death.

_Past_ 

Logan was reading his book in the back seat while his Mother and Father were talking in the front seat while on their phones, Logan glanced up and saw that the light had turned red. His eyes widened and he tried to speak up but he was stopped by a car ramming into the car that was in and he covered his head quickly. Glass went everywhere and Logan cried out in fear. Once the car stopped moving he moved his arms and looked around the car “M-mother? Father?” he called. No answer. He teared up then tried to get out of the seatbelt and cried, he felt trapped and he looked around frantically and saw a lot of blood, he then felt arms around him as he was pulled out of the car.

_End Past_ 

Logan sighed and shook his head, gripped the book in his hand. He was in the car with his friends and once he saw one pick up their phone, Logan quickly snatched it and put it in the back seat “What the hell Logan?!” Roman said as he waved his hand a bit “I-I apologize, I just cannot have you nor Patton be on your phones in the front seat while driving. It is….Unsettling” he said as he sighed shakily. “Wow Okay boomer, Give me my phone back now” Roman demanded “I am sorry but I cannot do tha-” “I SAID give it back!” Roman yelled. Logan sighed shakily “Pull over and let me out, I will give your Phone back after you let me out,” Logan said as he stared at the floor of the car. 

Roman scoffed and pulled the car over and unlocked the car “Give me my phone back now” Roman huffed. Logan grabbed his phone and got out of the car. He went to Romans door and opened it then gave him the phone “If you get into an accident, it won’t be my fault” Logan said as he walked away from the car and pulled out his phone and called an Uber, and made sure that they weren’t on their phone while they drove. 

_Time skip to when he was at school_ 

Logan walked to the library and sat down at the table and he gripped his book as he remembered that dreadful day 

\--“Mom!!” Past Logan cried out--

Logan Shuddered and shook his head, he then covered his head and breathed heavily 

\--“Help me!!” He cried as the car spun around--

Logan started to tear up as he shook violently, lucky for him Virgil was around. Virgil went over to him and tapped the table “Logan? Logan, can you hear me?” Virgil asked, Logan nodded and he looked at Virgil with tears in his eyes “Okay breathe in for 5 seconds okay? Breathe in for 5 seconds” Virgil said calmly as he looked at him. Logan nodded and shakily breathed in “Good now hold that breath for 7 seconds, you’re doing great just hold it” Virgil said as he kept the same tone of voice. Logan followed his directions and waited for the next one “Good job now let it out for 8 seconds, after you do that just repeat until you are calm.” Virgil said 

Logan repeated the steps and soon he was calm he then laid his head on the table “I apologize, you did not have to see that” Logan said as he rubbed his arm “It’s okay Logan, trust me. Just stay here and collect yourself alright? I can stay here if you want me to” Virgil said with a small smile. 

Logan nodded the pat the seat next to him “You can stay, I don’t mind” Logan sighed and took a few more deep breaths “okay” Virgil said as he sat down and looked at him with a small smile then held out his hand “You can hold my hand if you want” Virgil said 

Logan held his hand and laid his head on Virgil’s shoulder, they both stayed there until the bell rang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get this out


	5. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha just read

So- I'm losing motivation for this book but I really wanna finish it.   
I'm kinda dragging out what I wanna do but that's getting difficult, so uh I may stop this book or I may just take a break from it.   
I hope you can forgive me guys, Writer's block sucks right now but I'll try to get chapter 5 out soon (hopefully)


	6. Hell Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets a Phone call on a Saturday Morning and It changes his entire school life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of the words Slut and Whore, Horrible parenting, and that's it Let me know if I missed anything  
> \--------------  
> Also Sorry for getting this out late, my motivation sucks

It was a cold Saturday morning, Virgil’s windows were open as the chilling breeze blew in. Soon Virgil’s phone rang, Virgil raised an eyebrow as he saw that it was an ‘UNKNOWN’ number. He picked it up and answered “Hello?”   
Virgil’s face went from confusion to horror real fast “What no! How did you find that out!? Shut up!” Virgil then hung up the phone and he closed his eyes “how the hell do people even think that?!” he mumbled to himself as he covered his mouth. 

Monday soon came and Virgil was horrified to go step into the building, once he got enough courage to walk in- it was immediate regret. “Slut!” “Whore!” “Player!” were all yelled at him, Virgil pulled his hood up and he walked down the hall.  
More slurs and insults were yelled at him and he looked around for the two people he knew wouldn’t judge him, Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head as he ran to a classroom- or well the auditorium. 

Once Virgil was in there he looked around for a certain someone, his eyes soon landed on Remus. He then ran to him and he gripped onto his arm ”R-Remus” Virgil mumbled just above a whisper. 

Remus stumbled back as he was hugged “Woah what the- Oh Virgil- are you okay? What happened?” he asked as he looked at him “Actually hold that thought, cmere” he said as he held onto him and dragged him to the back “Okay now talk, What are all the rumors about?” Remus said as he crossed his arms. Virgil looked up at him and he then looked down “I-” Virgil then let out a small sob “I’m sorry alright?! I-I was put there ever since I was 8! I never asked to be like this” he said as he fell to the ground and let the tears fall from his eyes. 

_FlashBack_ 

“You will start working here, and you will obey what people tell you what to do. Understood” Virgil’s Mother, May, instructed. “Y-yes mommy,” he said as he fiddled with his tassels on his very revealing outfit “good boy, now go serve tables” his mother demanded. 

_End_ 

Remus frowned then kneeled down to Virgil and he hugged him “Hey, heyheyhey shhh it’s gonna be okay, I’ll protect you alright?” Remus said softly and he rubbed his back “H-how? EVERYONE knows Remus! They know that I'm a ‘slut’, a ‘whore’ and they think I sell my body for money! You can’t just convince everyone the opposite” Virgil said as he brought his knees to his chest and held onto them 

Remus sighed then cupped Virgil’s face and made him look at him “Virgil listen to me, I don’t care if you are a stripper, a writer, a god damn scientist. I don’t care what you are, I will still lo- like you, it doesn’t change a thing to me” Remus said as he held him close. 

~Time Skip Because motivation is an ass~

Virgil was in class trying to do his work, but the eyes of everyone was on him. Virgil gripped his pencil as he tried to stay focused, he hated this much attention on him, he wanted all of this to go away. 

Thankfully the bell saved him from his growing hell, he rushed out of the classroom and he then looked around for a safe place to hide out his free period. He just decided to go outside and hide under the bleachers. He sighed then shook his head. This is bullshit. Virgil thought as he sat down and brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. 

\------  
New Message:   
Logan: Greetings Virgil, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. These rumors are something, so I just wanted to see if you were okay  
\------

Virgil checked his phone and he smiled a bit at the text then texted him back 

\-------------  
Vee: I’m fine I guess, I just hate all the attention. Plus the majority of it is wrong. 

Logan: Oh, alright. If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly is true? 

Virgil: Well, mainly that I work at the club, But the rumor of selling my body for money isn’t true. I was put in that club by my mom when I was 8. It wasn’t my choice to be there. 

Logan: What the hell? Your mom is an asshole. How did no one question that an 8-year-old was working at a club? 

Virgil: I’m not sure, But if you wanna find me just look under the bleachers outside. I’m just hiding so please don’t bring anyone, unless it’s Remus. I only want to be around you two. 

Logan: Alright 

\-------------

Once Logan and Remus were there, Virgil felt happier. For the rest of the school day, the 3 played around and just had fun. Little did they know what kind of hell was gonna come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I will update this but oof


End file.
